totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Daisy.
Overview Daisy competed in Total Drama Clash of the Action, and got out. She became extremely mad and set up an explosive to ruin the forest. She makes it into season 2 and gets eliminated, 2 episodes before the finale and places 5th. She also makes it to season 3, but gets out in the pre merge again. She fails to make it into season 5, but has a cameo in the middle of the season. She is known to compete in season 6, but nothing further is known. Personality Daisy isn't there to be nice, if you aren't. She's not afraid to tell you what she thinks of you and makes enemies very quickly. But she can also make friends very quickly. She will stick up for anyone who's in trouble, and though this seems nice, sometimes she goes too far to protect her friends. Interactions Friends Londoya Isaac Attica Lacey Flo: After the drama with the antagonist alliance, Flo and Daisy started to become closer due to their hatred of Undulen, but before anything major kicked off between the two, Flo eliminated herself. Neutral Wyatt: These two lacked interactions in season 1, due to Daisy's early exit, but after they were but on the same team in season 2, they instantly went to opposite sides. Daisy, Flo and Undulen easily took out Richard and Julia, and in the following episode after Julia's elimination, Wyatt and Daisy helped Undulen and Flo stay on track. After Daisy found out Undulen lied to Wyatt, she started hating Undulen. Brian: Brian doesn't really care about Daisy, but Daisy find Brian very attractive. Enemies Julia: These two started hating each other from season 1. But Daisy was the fifth eliminated that season so the hatred didn't really blow up. In the "make it into season 2 challenge" Julia and Daisy were paired together. They argued a lot, but they eventually made it as the fifth pair. In season 2, Julia started to get jealous because of Brett and Attica's friendship. Though Attica was eliminated, Julia and Brett's relationship started to break, eventually, Daisy noticed and kissed Brett in front of Julia, Brett soon broke up with Julia, causing Julia to absolutely hate Daisy. Daisy continued to mess with Julia's emotions until she got eliminated in episode 7. In the aftermath, Julia said that she's scared of Brett and Daisy, even if she knows Brett doesn't like her. In the special episode after, Julia, Daisy (and Undulen) were revealed to have an online war with each other, and Julia blames Daisy for the event. Afterwards in season 3, they start to let go of all the tension that has been happening and decide to become friends. Daisy gives Julia a makeover, but it backfires and Julia because super ugly. Brett gets eliminated and Julia becomes very upset, asking Daisy to get her food from outside the school grounds, Daisy reluctantly agrees, but gets lost and by the time she get's back, she is eliminated. Daisy hates Julia for making her leave the school grounds and though Julia tries to apologise, she doesn't listen. Brett Undulen Chris Category:Total Jsh Drama Series